Death
And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name was Death, and Hell followed with him. '' -Revelations 6:8 '''Death' is one of the four horsemen. He is a boss which can be encountered in The Womb 1 once the player has beaten the game for the first time (killed Mom). He looks like a grey human with a skull for a head. His body simply looks grey, however. It's possible that he has some authority over the Knight enemies, as he summons them at will during his second phase. His blood is also completely black. Death appears as bony figure riding an equally skeleton like steed. He is surrounded by the grim reapers trademark weapon: the scythe. Attacks This boss has two main phases: 'Phase 1' *At first, Death rides on his horse, attacking by either summoning a quartet of scythes that travel across the room or summoning a pair of scythes that chase the player. With careful aim and enough firepower, the scythes can be shot down, which may be easier than dodging. *During the fight, Death is also capable of using the item The Hourglass against the player, reducing movement speed and slowing down tears for a few seconds. 'Phase 2' *When the boss reaches 50% health, he dismounts from his horse, which flies to the right and appears again on the left in lower position (if it can't go lower, it goes to the top, much like War's attack) and continues to the right, repeating the process until killed. Meanwhile, Death will spawn Knights to attack the player. The horse is not part of Death's healthbar, but is considerably hearty and must be destroyed along with his summoned minions to finish the battle. *While unmounted, Death can summon pairs of Knights who are killed if his horse happens to run into them. He also has a slight chance of summoning the newer version that charges when it sees you. *Death is immune to the Death Tarot Card and The Necronomicon. Death, like all of the horsemen, leaves the Cube of Meat upon defeat. Alternative Colors Black: Is slightly larger and has more health than normal death. He always spawns 4 scythes and instead of using the Hourglass, he spawns two bomb leeches. While seperated from his horse he periodically spawns two Red Maws instead of Knights. Gallery Black death.png Ua.PNG Unbenannt2.PNG Death.png Death_letter.png|Death as shown on Isaac's last will Trivia *Death's summoning of whirling scythes (and possibly even his use of the Hourglass item) is most likely a reference to the Castlevania series of video games, where the Grim Reaper (under the name of Death) features as a boss and uses an identical scythe-shot attack in every Castlevania game he appears in. Bugs *It seems that Death can sometimes be pushed too far through the wall and then cannot be killed and will continue summoning scythes until the player loses. This glitch can actually happen to ALL Horsemen. However, War and Famine can break out because of their dash attack. Death and Pestilence lack it and will essentially cost you a life if you push them in the wall. However, it's simple enough to avoid. *There is a rare glitch/bug that when death summons his 2-4 scythes but other than scythes they turn into other deaths but still act the same as the scythes (same HP as normal scythes) *It appears that when Death uses The Hourglass, it does not affect the speed of charging up Brimstone. Video Category:Horseman Category:Boss